Down Hill
by whitelies
Summary: A young female slime is suppose to leaver her tree to hunt for food, but danger lurks out there. A story about... a monster? Yes! Read and review please.


Hi guys! 'Tis I, the author of Maple Story(the story, not the game) bring you a story I call Down Hill. It takes place in th smae universe as my other story, so if you read that this story might make a little more sense. I would apreciate it if you would read and review this story. The idea has been on my mind for a while: a story about a monster, rather than Mapler!

I don't own MS or slimes, I do own the concept of this story. So, on with the show!

* * *

**Down Hill**

Fresh dew dripped onto her as dawn broke outside the tree. Her small yellow eyes popped open as she awoke from her restless sleep. She was a slime that was just exiting infanthood. Her name can't be translated into English since slimes' language is mainly squeaks.

In their culture, slimes are considered adults after six months. In truth, slimes live a considerably long time. But since they are one of the weakest monsters in the Maple world, they die much quicker. When Slimes reach adulthood they have to search for food for the tribe. She lived in a tree outside Ellinia inhabited only by slimes, but Maplers hunt the slimes there.

She didn't want to die.

She knew that the minute she slid through the crack, the crack that humans can't get through to get to the sleeping slimes, she would die. Her soft membrane would tear off, and her gelatinous body would slide out.

She would die.

She bounced up a few platforms and peeked through the crack. Already people, murderers, were slaughtering her brethren. She trembled as her fellow slimes, ones she knew since birth, were shredded to pieces by those… humans. She nearly growled, but thought better. A magician tore up a slime she always considered a friend, and a warrior sliced another in two. She shuddered as green liquid splattered on the walls, with the knowledge that the next day she could fall victim to the same fate.

She huddled in a corner, keening the loss of her brethren.

That night, when all the people had gone, she made a decision. She decided to run away. To seek somewhere she wouldn't be hunted and killed by those wretched humans. Under the protection of the King Slime, she would be safe.

Getting there is a different story.

Ellinia and kerning City, where the king lives, are directly opposite on the map. And she knew that. The quickest path was through Sleepy Wood, but Sleepy Wood was filled with other monsters bigger and stronger than her. She could have gone north, through Perion, but slimes couldn't take the dry heat. Her membrane would peel off, and body would dry out. She decided to go through Henesys.

At midnight she slipped through the crack and out the tree entrance. She slid down the multitude of levitating platforms to the ground. There she encountered another slime. It was an old slime with one eye gone where a stray throwing star hit him. The membrane around his bottom was scarred and dried out where lightning struck him. He miraculously survived both encounters, making him a sort of father figure among the slimes. He didn't have to out to scavenge for food, so he was the second oldest slime in the world, next to the king.

The two sat there, facing each other, for a few minutes. Her antenna was pressed against her body, kind of like how a dog will put its tail between its legs. Finally she let out a soft squeak. He grunted in reply. Her antenna eased up. She squeaked several more times; he nodded in understanding. The old slime lamely slid away and jumped onto a platform in the air. He turned around and grunted one last time. She rushed out of the forest, the forest she had never seen out of.

Guided merely by the moonlight, she journeyed into Henesys territory. She encountered an orange mushroom, but it just ignored her. A pig woke up as she passed it and snarled; she held back a reply hiss. Just before dawn she came to the gate, which marks the beginning of Henesys. She decided to wait for night to continue her journey.

As soon as the sun disappeared, and all the human were asleep, she cut through Henesys. She passed through the gently sloping hills without any set backs. Then she came to the 3 Way Road Split. She slid down the moonlight path. Then came the L- Forest.

As a slime she could easily hop up onto a column that jets from the ground and move swiftly to get to Kerning City. And she did just that.

She jumped from column to column. Then she came to see the smoke bellowing from Kerning. Her jewel like eyes shimmered in the rising sun. She dared not sleep, as she didn't know anywhere to hide from people. So she kept on going.

Kerning was filled with people, she knew as soon as she tried to get near one she would be killed. King Slime resided in the sewers, in the heart of the city. She slid into an abandoned building to wait until nightfall.

When the sun set she quickly went to the gaping hole in a wall where a foul smell emitted. The sewer. She hopped into it.

As she slid along the sewer she heard a shrill scream of pain. There, standing over a snake carcass, was a human holding a stick. The human turned around and headed toward the sewer entrance, right where she was. She couldn't run; she was petrified with fear. Her antenna was pressed so tightly to her body that it nearly cut into her membrane. The human stopped as he saw her. He lifted his stick above his head and brought it down.

She felt a searing pain. A burst of magic tore her membrane off. One. Another pulled out some of her gelatinous body. Two. Another came and tore out her left eye. Three. Another tore out a chunk from her side. Four. Another blew a hole threw her. Five. The last one crushed her right eye. Six.

A lifeless puddle stained the ground.


End file.
